


Joining Together (Melding In Love) by Vulcan Lover

by KSForever



Category: Star Trek AU - Fandom, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, Any of the Kirk/Spock Star Trek Universes - apart from the Mirror one, Bottom Kirk, Bottom Spock, Erotica, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Pon Farr, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2018-10-06 05:58:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10327283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KSForever/pseuds/KSForever
Summary: Either TOS AU, or Abramsverse that ignores Spock&Uhura, or an Abramsverse AU - whichever floats your boat the most! I think it works for any of these three possibilities.Spock is going through Pon Farr. Enterprise gets new Mission Orders - the brass not knowing about Spock's needs.Jim finds Spock in their shared bathroom, palacial as it is, and situated between their two Quarters. A sexual, romantic relationship unfolds, between the two of them, in that bathroom, and it continues, as quietly as it can, treasured by them both, outside of their bathroom - in their Quarters - and, from that moment, it is in their lives.Categories: FictionCharacters: McCoyCrossover Fandom: NoneGenres: Kirk/Spock Pre-Slash, Kirk/Spock SlashOther Languages: NoneStory Type: Angst, Erotica, First Time, Fluff, RomanceTrope (OPTIONAL): Bottom Kirk, Bottom Spock, Pon FarrUniverse: Abrams Universe, AU Alternate Universe, ST:TOS Original UniverseWarnings: NoneSeries: NoneChapters: 3 Table of ContentsCompleted: Yes Word count: 3353 Read Count: 1663





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue to Joining Together (Melding In Love)

Jim stood in McCoy's office. "I'm going to go and see him. See if we can come up with a plan, or if I can at least distract him from how he feels. If I really can't turn the ship around from its course to Altair six, just to drop off some damn Ambrosia type food that the Chefs to the Royal family, and the Presedential House, are jointly going to escort to their planet by Shuttle; if I really can't get out of that, for fear of some big diplomatic hoo-har, then, I'll take a shuttle from Enterprise to Vulcan, fly it to Vulcan myself, with Spock as my passenger, and you as his Doctor. If the Altairans want a Starfleet representative at their big street party for the new King, and their new President, then, well, I'll have to send Scotty down, perhaps, with Yeoman Rand and Nurse Chapel on his arm."

"Will you now? It's a good job I have other Medical staff, and that Scotty has a good Deputy." McCoy noted.

"Yes, it is." Jim agreed, with a grin.

"If you're going to go and spend some time with Spock; keep in mind that I have injected him with subcutaneous bio monitors, and meds that will last him five and a half hours. I will contact you both in case of an emergency showing up on his readouts, or, in time to visit Spock, check him over, medically, and administer any more meds he's going to need by then. Really though, we need to get him home, and/or get this thing dealt with somehow."

Jim nodded. "Is the 'going home to mate' thing something that his body needs, for the sake of conditions, like climate, or is it an instinct thing?" He asked.

"Some of both." McCoy answered; "mostly instinctual, I think - but it has something to do with the comforts of home. I'm not saying that this Pon Farr couldn't be answered elsewhere. It's sex that is the pivotal, most vital, over-riding factor - But being somewhere that either your body, or your mind, or both, in some sense, considers to be 'home'... Well, it must have some beneficial effects on the process."

"Okay. Thanks for helping me sort some of this out, at least in my brain." Jim said, and paused. He put his hands on his hips, and turned to walk away; looking at McCoy over his shoulder. "Now, to go and try and help him." He spoke of Spock, as he opened, and walked out, of the door of McCoy's Office, and then, through and out, of his Sickbay, also. Jim was on his way to being there for Spock, however he could possibly be.

The End..? 21.5.16


	2. After Chapter 1, which was the Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KS sex and love

Joining Together (Melding In Love)

Jim walked in to the bathroom, and saw Spock, who was leaning against the tiled wall. He commed the Bridge, tied in Engineering and the Sickbay, and said. "This is Kirk. I'll be in my Quarters with Spock. We're getting some 'paperwork' done. Please, don't disturb us until we reach our new Mission Objective, or in case of an emergency." Receiving a chorus of 'Aye, sir.' From Sulu, Scotty, and Bones, Jim cut the comm. Chanel, and moved from the doorway. He stood beside Spock, who had shed his shirt, and thrown it across the bathroom. "What if we could find someone else? Does it have to be T'Pring?"

"No. I believe she has made it known, at the very least to myself, via several recent Communiques that she does not wish to be my Bondmate. If I go to Vafer Tor, and our ceremony, I am certain she will have me fight for my life, and for the right to be 'Bonded' to her. I do not wish to be with her - Yet, who could you find? Nurse Chapel? That would not be right, for either of us." Spock turned around, moved, and shakily sat on one of the bathroom's benches.

Jim moved across the room, and sat next to Spock. "I wasn't talking about Christine Chapel." Jim put his hand on Spock's nearest knee.

Spock, who was lent forward a little, looked 'back' to Jim intensely and suddenly.

"Would it work if we got together?" Jim asked.

Spock could barely speak, but managed to, "I believe so, and you would not become lost to the ravages of Pon Farr. My lover will become my focus, and neither will you lose your mind to mine."

"I trust you." Jim promised. Then, he spoke again."One question;" Jim paused. "Would it mean that we are married, or the Vulcan version of it?"

"Not by itself, no." Spock explained. "Afterward, when I am able, I will contact T'Pring, and T'Pau; everyone who must know, and tell them not to gather for the ceremony. Then, I will be free of T'Pring, and of the whole arranged marriage idea. We can be together, however we wish to be, as long as we still keep in mind the rigours of our outstanding duty to the Federation's people."

Jim nodded. "We will. We're strong enough. I would never blame you for a Command decision you might, one day, be called upon to make. I would tell you that our love is going to remain in spite of anything you might have to do. I would be telling you to do the right thing, and let me go."

"Nor I you." Spock touched Jim's fingertips with his own. "And I would tell you the same things."

Jim smiled, and caressed Spock's hands, brushing their fingers together so carefully. "I know." He pledged.

"Despite all the aspects we have just talked about, and the love underlying them all, I would not hold you to any commitment, or emotional connection, that you would not want." Spock mentioned.

"I didn't say that I'd want us just to pretend it never happened, Spock. I love you. I do want your affection - and, at least, sometimes, in private, when it's appropriate, I'd want to show you all the affection I have for you." Jim was honest.

Spock turned to Jim, moving on the bench to reach him just so, and gripped Jim's face, in his fingers, which he was trying to stop from trembling.

In the next moments, they were kissing - long, hard, fast - all of those things - but not without care.

"I know I can't replace all the women in your life..." Spock murmured as he pulled Jim's shirt from his back, and received a kiss to his neck for his helpful efforts.

"Who says?" Jim asked gently. "I agree with you that we have to take this a day at a time, but I won't be running around on you. Do you understand me?"

"Yes." Spock breathed, hard, as Jim's hands joined his own, at the fly of his pants. Jim undid him, and then, moved his hands back to his own fly, where Spock then helped him in kind.

They stood, and kicked off their uniform pants, underwear, and black socks. Naked, they kissed again, increasingly naked to one another; pressing together, they were tangled in one another - and all the clearer for it - as they melded.

Then, they moved back to the bench. Each man straddled it; Jim standing behind Spock. Spock lent forward, gripping the sides of the bench, putting a little of his weight into his legs and feet, and into his forward placed arms.

Jim moved in carefully, behind Spock; kissing his back, his neck, his ears, his shoulders, massaging him, above and below his waistline - stretching that tight hub of anal muscle that the half Vulcan possessed.

Spock uttered sexual words and noises, unsure whether they were confined to the mind meld, or if they, in fact, rang off the bathroom tiles surrounding himself and Jim, as Jim got up real close, touched him, and gradually placed his dick inside him.

Jim added to those noises of pleasure and instinct, that it was his privilege to hear coming from Spock. Still, neither of them, could truly tell, if those sounds were being Spoken aloud, or within the freeing 'confines' of the meld they shared.

Spock clenched Jim, need-fully and hotly, and both he and Jim rolled their hips, and didn't stop touching, pressing themselves 'against' each other, yearning. Spock came first, and Jim very soon after, so aroused was he, and even more so, by witnessing Spock's moment of climax; Spock spilling himself all over his own skin, and the bathroom bench; trying to keep his balance, and touch himself, at the same time. He achieved both elegantly, even in the throws of the otherwise un-elegant Pon Farr, which even now, seized his body.

Jim then sat down, and swung his legs back around in front of him, as Spock did the same. They sat, arm in arm, holding on to one another, regaining control of their sexually ragged breathing.

Moments later, Spock turned to Jim, and began a kiss with him - two, in fact. One Vulcan, one very human. "Would you be able to stand with your palms against the wall, comfortably enough, for me to enter you?"

"Gladly." Jim grinned, and he and Spock got up, and walked over to the wall - still naked, still wanting, still needing.

Jim braced himself against the wall, and felt, savoured, and nurtured, by Spock's every touch - feeling Spock entirely, in the moments that he filled him. It was raw. It was strong, but he could tell that even now, in Pon Farr, Spock, having his needs answered, could keep enough of his mind to be careful, not absolutely overpowering, with Jim. "Fuck me, and love me, both, please, sweetheart, I beg you..." Jim found himself saying - and he was not embarrassed. He knew they were his words; his feelings, but he knew that he was, in a sense, speaking them for both himself and Spock, because he knew, very well now, that Spock could identify with those words, and all the meaning(s) behind them. He now braced himself against the wall with one hand, using the other one to stroke himself.

Spock's hands moved back and forth, from bracing Jim's hips, running over his outer and inner thighs, and going to touch Jim's genitalia, with him.

Their bodies set up a locomotive rhythm, their minds twined, and rode the white hot heat, that clarified all in its furnace, as well as throwing it all together. The two strands - one Spock's self, one Jim's, each burned individually and powerfully, fuelled by the men's individual needs, as well as each other's.

Jim spilled against the tiled wall, in the thrall of Spock's touches, from behind, and up in front. Then, Spock came, deep inside Jim in every way.

Afterwards, they stood side by side, looking at each other, and holding hands.

Knowing what they wanted, they walked into Jim's Quarters. Jim had thought Spock might prefer his own Quarters, his own bed, the Vulcan heat coming from the temperature controls, but after a look of asking, and a look of answering, went between them, Jim knew Spock was more than happy to come to his, Jim's, bed - and, they moved to make that so.

Having crawled into the bed, seconds later, they were 'spooning', and again, Spock entered Jim, and they made love. All rhythms and wetness, pliant but firm skin, wondrous soft places, and delightfully hard places, all touched, all willing, all needing. They actually pretty much came together, at the same moment, this time - Spock saying that such things were even more possible, even more likely, because of the mind meld they shared throughout... Jim 'tussled' affectionately with his lover, Spock, and straddled him. Then, after some gorgeous moments of amorous bumping and grinding, he moved behind Spock, to the place in his bed where Spock had just lain, and he held a willing Spock lovingly to him. They were spooning again, but now in such places upon the bed, that it was Jim inside Spock's firmly clenching channel - and he loved it. They both did. They were fucking, and bucking, and making love again. Gradually, they moved around the bed, after a while, until Jim planted Spock's feet on the mattress, 'pulling' his legs wide. Jim propped himself up, hovering over Spock's wanton body, gripping Spock's hands as they gripped the bed sheet beneath them. He moved back, away, briefly, from contact with Spock's body, and 'whispered' to him "Don't worry." He moved to Spock's feet, bent to kiss Spock's toes, as they had earlier touched fingertips, he and Spock. Then, Jim knelt up, looking directly at Spock, and gently lifted Spock's legs, to his, Jim's, shoulders - as he did so - He moved in. He moved closer to Spock's exposed ass, and the tight hot channel beyond that ring of muscle he'd massaged earlier. Now, fingering it, carefully again; he worked on Spock as patiently as he and Spock could manage. Then, he placed himself within Spock, and fucked him, but with a great deal of love.

When they came, nano-seconds apart, already in each other's souls, they were also looking in to each other's eyes... And, as Jim crawled back up the bed, to be beside Spock, Spock held him.

"I know we have to go back to being Captain and Commander as far as the ship's concerned, but when we wake up - don't go cold on me. It's not what either of us want." Jim braved the words, confiding in Spock.

"I never will." Spock promised. "I've loved you for a considerable amount of time already." Spock admitted. "That won't change."

Jim looked up to Spock, his eyes, and his soul, filled with such warm love. "I've loved you for some time already, too, and that won't change either."

He and Spock then shared two kisses again, each of them giving open love to, and receiving likewise from, - a human kiss, and a Vulcan one. They embraced for a time afterward, moving apart only enough to rest practically and comfortably - but a Bond, by this time, though probably before this moment, had begun, that meant they would never truly part from one another again - while they slept, or when they awoke. From this day forth, it would be as it was now.

 

The End..? 19.5.16


	3. A Third Chapter of This Story - An Epilogue kind of Chapter

Joining Together (Melding In Love) – An Epilogue

They sat, one either side of Jim’s bed, (the furthest they’d been apart for about four hours now), each man having taken it in turns to get up and make use of the bathroom to freshen up. Jim climbed back into the centre of his bed, and reached gently for Spock, massaging his back and shoulders. “You can go back to your own room, if you want… I’m surprised that you didn’t choose for us to make use of your bedroom already.”

“Perhaps, that answers some of the debate about whether the Vulcan need to return home at times of Pon Farr, is an actual conditional need, or an overriding instinct.” Spock paused. “It might also tell us that a large part of my psyche, and my soul, thinks of Home as being next to you.”

Jim bent his lips to Spock’s shoulder, and placed a kiss there. “We still have some time before I should put in an appearance on the Bridge, and set about heading down to the cargo bay, to welcome the people who are taking their cargo back with them via shuttle… You’re still on med-watch. You can stay here, or go back to your room and meditate while I’m gone. I’ll be back though, I promise. – But, either way, it’s not time for me to go yet.”

“The way you’re touching me, Jim, I need more…” Spock confessed.

Jim moved on the bed. “Lay back. That’s it. I have something I’d like to try on you that I think you’ll love.” He paused, and made his way down the bed, beneath the duvet and blankets. “It’s a massage, of sorts – between your legs.” He mentioned, throwing back the blankets, etc, a little; using his fingers on Spock first, and gently moving closer and closer with his lips and his tongue; adjusting his stance so that he could do so…

Spock’s fingers, on one hand, gripped the bed-sheet, and Jim reached one of his own hands up to the one of Spock’s that grasped the bedsheet, clasping that hand and holding it dearly.

Jim moved his tongue across the triad between Spock’s legs; cupping and lathing his balls; twining and twirling his tongue around Spock’s penis; rimming the tip of it with his tongue, and poking with his tongue at its tip – All rhythms and touches clockwise, and then, anti-clockwise, again and again.

Spock ran his fingers, repeatedly, through Jim’s hair, touching Jim’s face – He melded them even further, and loved Jim even more. Soon, he came, and he heard and felt Jim climax, too.

Jim knew that he and Spock had ejaculated all over the bed-sheets, and that they’d have to change them before heading for the shower. It was a clich�, absolutely, but still, absolutely, true; what had just happened between them, had driven them wild, in its passion. Jim knew that oral sex had been something new for Spock, new until now – and doing this for Spock, this new, wonderful thing – seeing, feeling, knowing, Spock’s wonderment, and reactions; it was all such a wild turn on for Jim, as well as Spock. Jim emerged from between Spock’s legs, and looked into Spock’s eyes.

“Can I return the favour, Ashaya?” Spock asked, raspily.

Jim smiled, and kissed Spock’s swollen lips with his own, immediately, each of them finding it extremely erotic, because of where Jim’s lips had just been. Jim, again, was surprised, knowing that he wasn’t the only one to find this particularly salty kiss erotic. “Yes, of course!” He rolled over, still in Spock’s arms, stretched his arms out, either side of him, on the pillows, and waited for Spock, who was making his way down the bed, and down Jim’s body. “I’m looking forward to getting you in the shower as well…” Jim murmured, as his body moved, and yearned, under Spock’s ministrations.

“Sex in the shower?” Spock asked.

“Yes! Yes!” Jim all but purred.

“I look forward to that as well… But first…” Spock suddenly engulfed Jim’s dick in his white hot, beautiful mouth…

Jim’s body yearned. So salty, so sweetly. He clenched fistfuls of pillow, and then, gently caressed the nape of Spock’s neck, and held on, so tenderly, to Spock’s head…

“I love you.” Was said so many times, by them both, as they melded, and loved each other deeply.

__ __

After changing those bed-sheets, Spock and Jim did indeed take a shower together. A sonic shower – such dry heat, but still, wet for them.

They placed kisses all over one another, lips and fingertips. Jim found himself scooped up in Spock’s arms, his legs around Spock’s waist; Spock’s hands on his back, and his ass. He wasn’t complaining; ‘just’ kissing and kissing, as he was so thoroughly being kissed. His arms were around Spock’s shoulders, and neck, and then, down, on Spock’s abdomen, and then, stroking his hard on feverishly; That was when Spock let him down onto his feet, and turned him around, after staring into his eyes, as Jim still touched him. Much like earlier, Jim now braced himself against the tiled shower wall, and Spock made his way, placing his dick, inside Jim; an act which both men were so glad of.

Getting dressed, eating a meal, and heading back, at least momentarily, to normality, was still a couple of hours away…

The End..? 21.5.16


End file.
